Ryōdoji Kuchiki
|kanji = 朽木龍堂寺 |romanji = Kuchiki Ryoudoji |race = |birthdate = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Black |hair = Black |affiliation = |occupation = Captain of the |team = |base of operations = |marital status = Married |family = (Descendants) |education = Unknown |status = Deceased |shikai = Senjūgahara |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Ryōdōji Kuchiki (朽木龍堂寺 Dragon Temple of the Decayed Log) is the captain of the in Bleach: Kayokuhai's Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, where he was one of the founding members of the Gotei over a thousand years prior, when it was known as simply, . The one who founded the currently noble , Ryōdoji was a powerful, yet regal man who worked as a mercenary for the higher-tier society, prior to being recruited by because of his skills. Later on in his life as a Captain, he would gain the title, Santō (散刀 Scattered Blade) due to his exceptionally fast and precise swordsmanship, which would eventually be passed down his line. Character Outline Ryōdoji is a man who possesses rough features despite his relatively soft appearance. His obsidian hair is left travelling down to his back, while it partially covers his similarly colored eyes. His figure is scarred with remnants of his battles and experiences, and has thus grown highly muscular as a consequence. His general attire appears to be a colored variation of what the Captains of the Divisions wear, having a blue shihakusho, golden obi at his waist and a light blue haori with the division insignia for "Roku" (六) at its back. His zanpakutō sits at the left side of his waist. Ryōdoji is a serious, and no-nonsense man above all other things. He absolutely despises any sort of slacking off, believing that if a man wishes to earn their keep, they must be constantly striving to earn it. This easily puts him at odds with 2nd Division Captain, Kūyōgan Shihōin, who is a rather jovial character most of the time. Ryōdoji is a merciless individual who has no qualms in cutting down his opposition, whether it be through political maneuvers, or militant, it makes no difference to him. This also keeps him at a slight edge with the other Captains, who possess a similar murderous intent around them. However; despite his general serious attitude, Ryōdoji appears to indulge in the delicacies of combat, having several time shown a bloodlust that those of would be commonly shown to have. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach: Kayokuhai Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Contrary to his particularly lean frame, Ryōdoji possesses an incredulous amount of strength. It is indicated to have been within him for his entire life, and even as a child, he could perform superhuman feats with particular ease, and no real control. After years of training, he grasped onto a level of finesse which allowed him to effortlessly wield his blade with one or two hands, altering his level of strength to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; he shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike, while others marvel at the level of strength he possesses. Zanpakutō Senjūgahara (千住画腹 Thousand Living Paintings within the Mind) Behind the Scenes